


Rust Bucket

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sad Megatron, major feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Megatron is an outdated, inefficient robot and has to come to terms with the fact that he's not a good leader. Will he hand leadership over to the much more skilled, amazing, charismatic Starscream and elope with the love of his life Ultra Magnus? Or will he continue down his failed path as the so-called "Lord of the Decepticons?"
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Rust Bucket

"My dearest Megatron, you must stop being so hard on yourself," Ultra Magnus said as he and Megatron sat in a field of brightly colored flowers enjoying an energon picnic on Earth. The battle raged elsewhere, but only their love mattered right now. 

"I cannot, my sweetest spark" Megatron said. "I was once destined for greatness. I was supposed to mend Cybertron and now I cannot win this war. I am old, outdated. My Decepticons trust me to lead them to victory no more." 

"Then come with me, my love, my life," Ultra Magnus said as a melodious breeze blew through the wistful flowers with their falling petals that fell like tears of doom. "Come to the Autobots, come and be free! We will start over. We can end this war and have peace."

"My duty is to mend Cybertron," Megatron said. "I cannot join the enemy."

Ultra Magnus cupped Megatron's cheek and gazed into his electric pools of carmine. "Oh, Megatron. Am I your enemy?"

Megatron shook his head, horrified. "No, no!" he exclaimed with passion. "You are not! We once fought side by side during the Threefold Spark War. But fate has pulled us apart. We are destined to be on opposing sides, like two continental plates clashing into eachother and causing volcanic eruptions."

"We may be on the opposite side, Tron-Tron, but our love burns on, like an everlasting flame that will only be extinguished by the demise of the universe itself,” Magnus said. 

Megatron took his hand, tears welling in his ruby lakes. “You mean it?”

“Yes, my shining star! Yes!” Magnus said. “Come away with me. We will find a planet out in the galaxy and settle down alone, in peace. We will leave this war behind! Forget the Autobots and Decepticons, I only want US.” 

Megatron hugged him, sobbing. “I’ll find a way, Ultra. I love you more than anything.”

***  
When Megatron arrived at the Nemesis, Starscream was waiting for him with folded arms.

“Well, well, well, well, well,” he smirked. “Look what we have here. Our dear leader disappearing again.”

“It is none of your concern, Starscream,” Megatron said with a scowl. 

“You are weak Megatron. Weak and outdated,” Starscream said. “You’re overused time and time again. There needs to be a change of leadership.”  


“Never!” Megatron cried. “I am the Leader of the Decepticons! I am MEGATRON.” 

“You haven’t won this war!” Starscream said. “Where is the change you promised? Where is the Ascenticon vision for Cybertron and its colonies? Where, Megafail?”

“How dare you insult the mighty Megatron?” Megatron said. “Go to your quarters immediately and think about what you have done.”

“This isn’t over,” Starscream said as he stormed away. 

Megatron continued to the conference room where Soundwave and Shockwave were waiting for him.

“Megatron: late as always,” Soundwave said. “Failure rate: off the charts.”

“Silence!” Megatron said. “I am not a failure.”

“Illogical conclusion,” Shockwave said. 

It was in that moment that Megatron realized the truth more than ever and it hit him like an energon cube. He was a failure. An outdated, inefficient model who needed to retire. Perhaps Ultra Magnus had the right idea. What if they eloped together and lived in peace while the war continued without them?

Megatron stood up. “Dismissed,” he said.

***  
Megatron knocked on Starscream’s door. He opened it, glaring at him. “What do you want?”

Megatron took a deep breath. “I wish to hand over the leadership position to you, Starscream.”

Starscream’s crimson eyes widened. “You want ME to be leader?”

‘“Yes,” Megatron said. “I am afraid that I am just too old. Too boring. Too…well…Megatron to continue being the leader of the Decepticons. You are everything they need that I am not. You, Starscream, are wise, charismatic, amazing, talented, brilliant, successful, scientific minded, genius, incredible, excellent, awe-inspiring and the best leader the galaxy will ever know. You are much more capable in battle than me, especially since your alt-mode is a hundred times faster and more powerful than my slow tank. You are just the best and everyone else in the Decepticons wishes they were you. Every day, Skywarp tells me that he's sad that he's not as awesome as Starscream. Every day, even Shockwave says how his logic is mediocre compared to yours. And Optimus Prime himself said that if you were an Autobot, you would be the Prime.”  


“When do you want me to start?”

“Right now,” Megatron said. He turned and left. 

*** 

That night, he and Ultra Magnus met under the moonlight. 

“You are coming with me?” Ultra Magnus said, smiling widely. “I knew you would.”

“Yes,” Megatron said. “We will start over and I will finally be at peace with knowing that Starscream is simply better than me.”

Ultra Magnus took his hand, but suddenly a police car came speeding toward them and transformed into Prowl. 

“You!” he said. “Traitor!”

Optimus Prime and Chromia arrived a minute later, staring in shock at Ultra Magnus.

“Magnus, you are with Megatron?” Optimus said. “No..”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
